Make You Feel My Love
by vamphony
Summary: Elena's always wondered who leaves a rose and love note in her locker every morning for months, and what she doesn't realize is he's always been closer than he appeared to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is the VERY demanded (sequel?) oh, whatever, I_ _don't know what it is. All I know is everyone wanted a story for "A Rose for Elena" so here you go! Welcome to "Make You Feel My Love"_

 _You_ _gremlins_ _better enjoy it!_ _Nah..._ _I'm just kidding (or am I?) I put a lot of hard work into this and I_ _already have the other chapters planned_ _out (literally, I_ _have it_ _wrote_ _down) so, it won't be too long before it's over!_

 _Go check out my beta though: Salvatoreboys4ever_

* * *

The crowd moved like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain. Their thoughts were in lock-step as much as their feet. Their shoes smacked against the bottom of the bleachers as they stood up to cheer at the football game in front of them. Damon looked through the bottom of the bleachers and through everyone's feet to look at the smiling brunette cheering on the other side. He gave a crooked smile when she laughed, showing off those pearly whites to the world, at her blonde friend. He watched in awe as his heart raced in his chest at the mere sight of her. She was an angel, he wished she was _his_ angel.

He had to remind himself that this _wasn't_ creepy. Peeking through bleachers under people's feet to watch the girl he was in love with secretly, _wasn't_ creepy in any way. Even if he did it every game. He was admiring. He was loving from afar. It wasn't about her body in that tight cheerleading outfit, even if it was a sight to see, it was about seeing her happy. There was never a time when she was cheerleading with a frown upon her face. It was always a smile.

He sighed and turned away from the sight of her. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't have _come._ No matter how you looked at it, it oddly suspicious that a boy was watching a girl like this. Besides, he couldn't see her anymore. Everyone had sat down once more and the bleachers was packed, so there was no seeing around them. It was one of the biggest games of the year. Both sides of the field was packed with cheering people for their school.

If he was being completely honest, he didn't know why he was here. Watching Elena be happy without the idea of being caught by the airhead jocks that followed her, seemed promising. But, now it just felt wrong and out of place. What good would it do, anyway? All he's continued to do is gawk over a girl that doesn't even know he exists. What a love sick, pathetic fool he was. It would make more sense if he came to watch Stefan, as he was on the team, and go out and be on the stands like a normal person. But, he didn't want to see Stefan or the game. It would be a little weird if he stared at this one girl the entire game. People would look at him like he was crazy. As if, he wasn't already.

The game ended minutes later, and people started to exit the field. Damon turned back to the front and was ready to walk out with everyone else so he mixed in with the crowd, rather than be seen by the jocks or his little brother. He would die from embarrassment if they knew he was watching Elena and probably get hit a few times form Tyler, the boy that wants her only for sex... well, he didn't actually say that. But, he doesn't have too. Everyone sees it and everyone knows it. It infuriated Damon the way he would star at her behind when she walked away or tried to look down her shirt when she wasn't looking. But, he couldn't do anything about it. He was just plain old Damon Salvatore. Of course, if Tyler eve tried something that Elena didn't want, he wouldn't hesitate to jump in. But, if or until then, he would just sit back and watch from the sidelines, admiring her beauty from afar.

Moments later, Elena handed her pom poms to her blonde friend, no doubt asking her to hold them. The blonde nodded happily and scampered off. Damon went to leave just as every one else when he heard a voice come from the front of the bleachers.

"Are you finally going to come to The Grill with me or are you too busy with your boyfriend?" Tyler demanded, coming over to Elena, a scowl on his face. Damon turned back to the scene at the boy's voice, ready to attack if he dared to disrespect Elena. He watched as Elena sighed and turned around.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Tyler. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying that" She responded, wrapping her jacket around her arms. Even through the material, her small body still shivered from cool fall air. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tight frame and provide her with all the warmth she would ever need. Either Tyler noticed this and didn't care, or he was just a dumbass. It wasn't hard to see Elena was cold and he did nothing about it. Yet another way to prove how wrong he was for the angel.

"I don't believe it's some weird coincidence that you get stupid roses and notes in your locker every day. And, I _definitely_ don't believe you don't know who it is. You know and I understand why you continue to protect this guy. You know I've liked you for the longest Elena. You're a cheerleader and I'm a football player. It's the perfect match" He insisted, pushing Elena to roll her eyes, annoyed. She sighed loudly, indicating she was over this conversation. It was always the same thing. Tyler trashed talk the only person that showed her such sweet gestures and would cause them to get into arguments.

"Tyler..." Elena sighed. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings when I say this but I don't like you. I never have. You're a _friend_ to me, nothing more. I honestly don't know who leaves roses in my locker but if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways. You get jealous and always think every guy is after me. I don't need nor want your protection. I can do it myself" Elena responded, tucking a piece if hair behind her ear, just the way Damon always loved to see. Everything about her he adored. His heart always raced at the mere thought of her bright smile and he became as clumsy as a thirteen year old.

The only way he could describe his love into words, was to say an entire ocean of ink wouldn't be enough to describe what he felt for this girl. Her eyes were a starburst of light amongst darkening dusk. They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, her smile and eyes, were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

"Whatever, Elena. Have fun with your secret admirer" Tyler spat before following the other football players to The Grill to celebrate their win. Damon watched as Elena shook her head as Tyler and the other guys rounded the corner and left the school. He made sure she was safe before quietly leaving the bleachers and walking on a road by the school. He made sure his phone was in his pocket in case his mother called to check on him, or Stefan.

He walked across the concrete before sitting on the side of it. Not many cars came this way, because there was another main road, so it was often peaceful and quiet. The trees on both sides of the road scared him at times from the scurrying creatures. He clasped his arms around the front of his knees, finding a comfortable position. He looked up at the sky, watching the bright stars, finally finding a piece of comfort and calm wash over his body. All the stress and fear vanished. In this moment, he was just himself. He didn't have to live in fear or watch his steps whenever he did something.

He hadn't noticed anyone else was there until he heard a light, "Oh" come from beside him. He turned his head over at the sound and found Elena staring down at him. A hand rested over her chest in fright and her eyes were wide. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and took a breath.

"I am so sorry. You scared the hell out of me" She said before a smile graced her lips. "I'm Elena" She said, giving a bright smile. Just being near her lights him up inside, gives him a serenity he can never know without her being close. It's like the breaths he takes aren't full when she's away or not close enough, like the smiles he smiles are incomplete somehow. Just being next to her is his favorite place in the world. It's her that creates the warmth in his soul, her that fills him full of love and keeps the fire burning in his crystal blue eyes. He wondered does she always introduce herself to strangers like this?

"Damon" He responded, giving a crooked smile of his own. He mentally laughed. The girl was so cute. She really had no idea about him. She turned behind her looking around before going back to him.

"Not to be weird or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere by yourself" She chuckled, looking at him with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk. You're by yourself too" He said, standing up from the concrete. She looked around again, pouting her lips before looking back at him.

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here" She said, furrowing her eyebrows. He would be lying if he said he look wasn't suspicious but he would never hurt her. She didn't know that, though. She shivered before he could respond and his initial reaction was to pull off his leather jacket and wrap it around her but he didn't want to scare her by coming to close. After all, she only knew him as a stranger. She took a step closer and pulled off his jacket, softening his face at her attempt to pull the small jacket tighter against her skin. He held his jacket out to her and she shook her head.

"Oh no. I couldn't take your jacket. I don't want you to be cold" She said, giving a small smile. It made his body go warm with love. It was clear to see that she wanted to take the jacket but she was to worried about him.

"It's fine. I won't get cold. Take it." He lied and handed it to her. He didn't want to say he might get cold because then she wouldn't take it. But, if she was happy then it didn't matter if he was cold. She small at him from under her dark lashes and took the jacket that was big enough to fit over her and her small coat. Of course, the day it was going to be cold, she decided to wear the smallest one.

"Thank you" She said after she put her arms through the sleeves. She sighed happily when she smelled his musky scent and the soft plush of the inside sleeves touching her arms. She took a step closer to him.

"Why a _re_ you out here, alone?"

He shrugged. "Just enjoying the scenery" He said, looking up at the sky. Elena followed his actions and gasped at the bright stars in the sky and the moon.

He turned his head to her, tracing her feminine features with his eyes. Soft wisps of that chocolate brown hair swept and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks, going to her lower back and around her rather beautiful, deep eyes. Those light hazel eyes rimmed with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, seemed to bore into him every time he looked at them and nearly lost himself. Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; her eyes held all those deep seated emotions and many more. He learned from years of reading to learn emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of cerulean-glass and her definitely held huge ones. However, sometimes, like today, the fire dwindled down to smoldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young woman from afar, could tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls. Happiness.

"It's beautiful" She whispered, staring up at the sky with awe. He continued staring at her parted lips and wished he could touch her. He looked down at the ground, licking his lips. This would be the closest he ever got to her again. He took one final glance at her and nodded.

"Yeah," He agreed. "It's beautiful" He mumbled before turning back to the sky.

The next moment, Elena's phone rang, snapping her from her stare and the movement from her phone caused a small white piece of paper to fall from her jacket pocket, slipping through his jacket and onto the concrete. Damon noticed this form the corner of his eye and bend down to pick it up. She gasped when she saw what had fell and believe a huge sigh of relief when he handed it back to her. She all but snatched the folded paper from his hands before cursing under her breath and pushing it back into her jean pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snatch it from you. This paper means a lot to me. And, I kind of go crazy if someone else has it or I can't find it" She murmured, tucking a piece if hair behind her ear. He had a guess on what is was but didn't want to come off as creepy.

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking" He asked, holding his hands up in surrender. She bit her lip and chuckled.

"No, I don't mind" She stared before taking a deep breath. "It's just this person, I'm guessing a guy, leaves these red roses and small love notes in my locker every day. When I first started to get them, I was confused and little scared that someone just watched me like that to know what kind of flowers I liked and where my locker even was, even if they had seen it from time to time. But, overtime, I got used to it. They would show up in my locker every morning on a school day and even on the weekends I would be so excited for that Monday when I would get another note and rose. It's such a sweet gesture and I love getting them. All I think about is who is this person and just why their doing it. I'm not saying because I'm ungrateful because I _love_ getting them. It's just why me? There's plenty of other girls they could have given these too and I'll admit, I'm not the prettiest girl in school..." She paused, a frown on her lips. His heart ached when she said that. She _was_ the prettiest to him. She was more beautiful than all the girls at school. Why on Earth would she see herself like that.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears after a moment. She was obviously thinking hard about the fact she didn't think she was pretty enough to deserve things like this. He wanted to reach out and console her. She was everything to him. Why does she see herself in such a terrible light? He stopped himself from wrapping her in his arms because she wasn't _his_ to console. Plus, it would be weird a completely stranger hugged her. So, he made sure his body stood firmly in place in front of her and she stared at the ground, her face screaming pure agony.

"Elena, I haven't known you for long and I know what I think might not mean much to you but in the small amount of time that I've known you... you are the most beautiful and sweet girl I've ever met. I may not know too much about you but from what I've witnessed, you definitely deserve those roses and notes you get. Just because _you_ see those other girls are "prettier" than you, the world, _other_ people see differently... Have you ever actually seen what's beneath the surface of those girls, Elena?"

She shook her head.

"Then, you have your answer. Just because _you_ see those other girls as more beautiful, which, in my opinion, I don't think that's true, but those other girls could be the meanest people alive. Just because they have a nice smile and pretty face, doesn't mean anything Elena. Those girls might be selfish, rude, arrogant and unkind on the inside when in reality all they do is smile to hide their true personalities. And, from what _I've_ seen, your nice, thoughtful, kind, smart, loyal, beautiful and selfless. And, in my opinion, you are the girl _most_ deserving of those gestures. It's not just because I think you're beautiful but because you're the exact opposite of other teenage girls. Beauty goes a lot deeper than the surface. And, you definitely have both..." He trailed off, staring into her sparkling hazel eyes. He walked closer and slid his fingers under her jawline, cupping her face.

"Don't ever lose that. Your compassion is what makes you and it's what sets you apart from everyone else. Not just in high school. Grown people pride their selves on being heartless like it's a thing to show off. But, _you..._ you're different. And, _that_ is what makes you beautiful. More than everyone else. Don't turn away from that..." He mumbled before his defenses quickly went back up. He dropped his hands from her skin and sighed.

"But, that's just my opinion" He pursed his lips before clenching his jaw. "Who even told you that you weren't pretty?" He demanded, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent.

She bit down on her lip. She didn't want to say but the words just feel from her lips. "Some of the boys and girls at school. I wouldn't sleep with the boys and they called me ugly. I didn't really believe it at first because I knew that they were just trying to knock down my confidence but they kept saying it so much that I start to believe it. And, the other girls were jealous that a bunch of the boys wanted me so they said I was ugly too and spread rumors that I screwed the whole football team and they all went along with it. I hate being popular. I just wanted to do a sport and live my life in peace but I can't even do that. At least I have my best friends though. They have my back so I'm thankful for them" She shyly said, clutching the leather tighter.

"Don't listen to them," He seethed, images flashing through his head of punching all the douchebag football team members for what they said about Elena. He honestly had never heard of this rumor before but then again, the only person he talked to was Stefan and his brother never liked to get involved with drama. He wasn't surprised Stefan hadn't said anything. He began to open his mouth and spit out words he had only dreamed of saying about the Timberwolves footballs team when Elena interrupted him.

"I won't... I mean, I don't anymore. I've stopped listening to them and I would be lying if I said it still didn't hurt from time to time but I've started to only care about what _I_ think. I've even asked my family and they all said they think I'm beautiful, even my brother. And, what you said really made me want to cry. I've never heard something so sweet..." Elena said, shaking her head, her gaze pointed to the ground. She looked back up and for a second, he thought she finally put all the dots together but sighed in relief when she hadn't.

"Thank you, Damon" She mumbled before quickly moving and the next thing he knew, her arms were around his waist and her head was resting on his chest. In seconds her body is molded to his own, sharing her body heat as easily as she shares her heart. He could, _wouldn't_ let another close to him like this, but she's so different. He's never known a person to always have the right motivations, such innocent intentions. There's a purity to her, naivety perhaps, but she's the only flower in the meadow for his eyes.

His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. The world around her melted away as she squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. His hands rested on her back, warming her skin through her clothes. Something shifted inside of her. A weird feeling that she never got before. She belonged there. With him. But, that was absurd. She didn't know this boy... this man? She didn't even know how old he was. All she knew was his first name.

But, in this moment, as cheesy as it sounded... she felt complete. The entire world fell away in his arms and she had never felt safer than right here in his embrace. The feeling confused but excited her. It was the feeling she got when she read those notes and smelled the roses. A part of her wondered and wished that it was Damon that put all those things in her locker. She pushed those thoughts away and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

She pressed closer to his body as much as she could, pressing her cheek into his upper chest. She giggled at how small she was compared to him. The sound Damon found adorable and smiled into her hair as they rocked silently back and forth. His fingers found a way into her hair, straightening out the chocolate strands, occasionally rubbing his fingertips against her scalp making her whimper.

"You're such an angel" He mumbled without realizing he said it. He didn't even notice the words slipped form his mouth. Elena smiled into the material of his shirt, a sense of calm and happiness wash over her body. " _My_ angel"

Elena's eyes shot open in shock before the words set in, tugging at her heartstrings. She wanted to cry from joy and never leave this man's arms, or his jacket. In the first few minutes with him, she felt closer to him than she ever had with another person in her life. Her parents and brother was all a different type of love, platonic and caring as it felt to most people. But, this type of emotion felt like a drug that she never wanted to stop using.

And, all too soon, it ended.

The car horn made the pair snap their heads up at the sound and Damon jumped back as her parents crossed the bridge. Still a half a mile away. Elena stared at the car, licking her lips in disappointment. She turned back to Damon and found him inches away from her lips. She gasped at the sight and thought he would kiss her the way she wanted but instead, he rubbed his finger across her cheekbones, setting her skin ablaze and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Elena"

He whispered before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Tell_ _me what you think. I'm so excited!_

 _I will update "Bottom of The Ocean" later today as well._

 _BTW,_ _before_ _anyone says_ _something... having a leather jakcte_ _doesn't make you cool. There's plenty of girls and boys at my school that wear leather jackets and their_ _not considered 'cool' so having one doesn't make you popular. Just imagine Damon as a lot less hot (as if) and that's him right now. And, Damon, went through the woods to take a short cut home._

 _What did you think of the very demanded (sequel? LOL, I don't know what it is) I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Love you all._

.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the classroom walls are bare the windows are large, everyone wants a window seat, to sit in the unsubdued light of the morning. It gives comfort to the yawning teenagers throughout the room to drift back to sleep as if they were still in their bed. Outside the sky is blue except for a few strands of stratus that trail like aero plane trails. The only sound going through the room was the lock nailed to the wall. The teacher sat at his desk on the other side of the room, sipping his coffee, more like slurping, as the class did their work in silence. There was strict no talking while students did their work. Mr. Tanner hated when the teenagers did their work while talking. Because it always turned into a fight, argument or it just got too loud.

Damon finished the paper and laid the pencil on it, scooting it to the corner of his desk and out of the way. He tilted his head over at the lock and clenched his jaw in annoyance when it was still eleven minutes until class ended. Of course, since he noticed the time, it would go by even slower. It always worked like that. He rubbed his temples and felt the sweat on his body. He wanted to look over at Elena but Tyler might see him, or she might actually notice he was in the same class with her. And, not just some stranger she met on the road outside of the school. No doubt, Tyler was ogling her. That's all he ever did even when she asked him to stop. He would fail and be the moron that he is. But, he would probably get a scholarship anyway, for football. There was no point in hoping he would fail, even if all he did was stare at _his_ girl.

He looked around him and licked his lips when no one was looking at him. Like they would be anyway. He turned his head and looked at the smiling brunette across the room.

Her head was propped up against the wall beside her and she stared down at the red rose in fascination, a bright smile on her face. She pressed a rose pedal against her skin and rubbed on the softness of the flower. She gripped the stem with a tight hand and he was glad he snapped off the thorns. Even something so small, he wouldn't let hurt her. Not if he could help it. She moved her hand off the pedals and pressed it closer to the skin of her face. He silently chuckled at the weird action but crookedly smiled when she rubbed the soft pedals on her cheek, closing her eyes, smiling happily. Her dark lashes fluttered against the bottoms of her eyebrows when she quickly opened them back up, pursing her lips at the flower, giggling for no reason. Her hair fell in board straight strands, shining from the light above and he found himself completely in awe at the sight of her. She was so proud of her hair but it wasn't the best thing about her. It fell around her olive tanned face that he often wanted to run his fingers through. He could drink in her words and feel tipsy like the night before. To him, she had the stars in her hands and every wish she ever wanted he would gladly make come true for her. He licked his lips and quickly turned away before anyone could notice he was looking at her. He desperately tried to stop the quick beating of his heart and tried to focus on something else until the bell rung.

Finally, the class ended minutes later and he quickly grabbed his stuff and exited the room. He couldn't risk being seen by Elena. It's embarrassing enough he always stared at her but if she knew he was in the same class with her and practically invisible and that she never seen him before even though they've walked by each other for months, to say it would be embarrassing would be an understatement. He left the room, making sure he had his one notebook in hand and quietly went to the next class. Just when he was able to breath freely and the fear finally disappeared, he felt a small hand on his arm, warming through his clothes, as if it was touching his skin. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. She saw him. He had been caught.

"Damon?"

Her soft voice came from beside of him. He internally cursed at himself for being so dumb. Why didn't he go faster? Why did he even start a conversation with her last night? He scrunched his face up into a scowl before turning to her. She stood, her books held against her chest with her free hand. The rose in between her fingers. He didn't doubt that the note he gave her was in her pocket just like the night before. Her eyes were wide at the sight of him in confusion and surprise. He faked a smile as her mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, completely clueless. Like she didn't want to believe he actually, went here. He slightly rolled his eyes, his defenses coming up. It was easier to push her away than to get rejected.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Elena?" He asked, rhetorically. As she opened her mouth, he didn't give her the chance to speak. "Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. I _go_ here. Isn't that obvious enough or do I need to spell it out for you?"

She took a step back, shocked by his mean words. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at him thought he dark lashes and gasped. She looked hurt by his cold attitude and regret instantly filled his being.

"You don't have to be so rude, Damon. I was just asking a question" She shook her head at herself and rolled her eyes, starting to turn away. "Whatever, Damon. I'll leave you alone since I'm bothering you so much"

He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her head snap back to his at the action. She looked at him confused, no longer angry. He sighed before quickly removing his hand from her soft skin. He couldn't risk someone seeing him, someone like Tyler.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. You don't deserve it" He mumbled, clenching his fist at his side, nervous. She turned back to him and licked her lips. He looked back up at her only to find her pursing her lip at him, staring at him as if she was trying to figure him out. She cocked her head at him and took a few steps closer. Her eyes instantly lit up and her look became happy. He looked at her with caution, fearful she knew he was the one that always gave her the roses. He was prepared to tell a lie for the words that fell from her lips but they never came. She shook her head, snapping from her trance and took a step back, licking her lips.

"I don't know why I didn't guess that you went here when I saw you but it was just a surprise to me that I had never saw you before. Especially since we are in the same class..." She shook her head before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry if I seem so off than i was last night. I'm just stressing over this test we have coming up in Mr. Tanner's class. Algebra is _not_ my thing. Math is _not_ my thing" She said, chuckling nervously.

He could tell she hadn't slept last night. There were bags under her eyes and she blinked a lot more than normal, trying to keep her eyes awake. But, she didn't look any less beautiful to him. Her words finally set in with him and had to bite down on his lips from jumping at the chance to teach her and have her to his self. But, the more he continued to look at her, the harder it became to not say anything and the words spilled from his lips before he could stop them.

"I'll teach you if you want" He said, shrugging to show it wasn't a big deal when I reality it _was._ He would literally have a heart attack if she actually agreed to this. It felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest right now. And, to be alone with her would turn him into a thirteen year old boy with a crush, mumbling and tripping over his own two feet. Her head snapped up at his offer and she msiled in happiness. Her eyes sparkled, turning bright at the thought.

"Really? You'd teach me?" She asked in disbelief. She licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, waiting for his response.

He didn't have the heart to tell her no and watch as her face fell form the rejection. He soon found his self nodding. "Yeah, I'll teach you, Elena. It's super easy for me"

She nodded, smiling, her cheeks turning red. She pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote something on it. She handed it to him happily and slightly bounced on her toes.

"Come over at eight. Thank you so much, Damon" She mumbled before disappearing, going to her next class. He opened the paper in his hands and smiled brightly when it was her address written on it. He looked up from the paper and stuffed it in his jean back pocket. Once he turned around, he was met with the furious eyes of Tyler Lockwood. He tried to not let the fear creep on his face and he made sure he showed no emotion.

Tyler squinted his eyes at Damon and sized him up. "Don't talk to her. Ever. She's mine, Salvatore. She doesn't want you anyway. Why would she?" He laughed before he walked the other direction. Don't mess with my girl!" He yelled before disappearing in the crowd of teenagers. Damon sighed at the boy but couldn't stop the happiness and joy that fluttered through his chest that he would see Elena tonight.

* * *

 _HA_ _HA. I got you all! I love cliffhangers. But, I am happy you all_ _are enjoying this story already. It won't be too long before it's over. I have everything planned out._

 _I made this chapter super short for a reason so calm down. I'm already starting on the next one and it will have plenty of_ _Delena_ _moments in it. I made this chapter shirt for a reason._

 _I want to thank my beta: Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _I bet you all hate Tyler. Ugh, I do. But, he's not done yet... You probably won't tell me what you think but whatever._


	3. Chapter 3

At eight o clock sharp, Damon stood on the Gilbert family doorstep, never feeling more nervous in his life. He looked around the porch, trying to even out his breath so the moment she opened the door, he wouldn't be hyperventilating in front of her. He blew out a breath, locking his knees to keep them from shaking. There's something about Elena that makes him feel so young inside, but not in a childish way. She wakes the pure side of him, the best side, all the facets of his self that only require love to be healthy and whole. Only a love she could provide.

Should he be lucky enough to have eternity to be with this girl he would sink into serenity, just content to be close to only girl he's ever felt close with, next to his mother. He wasn't just "in love" he was smitten with everything about this girl. Any other could only be a poor reflection, no more substantial than a shadow of the real thing. It couldn't hold a candle. Elena was what makes his heart strong. Her smile alone burnishes his soul into a beauty it could never have achieved on its own. Only with the thought of her. Before they met he was one, now he was a half, yet somehow so much more than he ever was before.

He rubbed his hands on his jeans, wiping the nervous sweat off his palms. He had a sudden worry. Maybe he should have brought something for her. A present of some sort. He scolded himself after a moment. This wasn't a date. Why would he bring a gift for her? He shook his head and licked his lips and just then, the door opened and, his breath caught in his throat.

She stood in the doorway in shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, two small strands falling from the pulled back hair, curling around her heart shaped face. Her full lips were curved into a smile, showing her pearly whites. Damon sighed in awe at her and tried to keep his eyes from wandering over her bare skin. He kept his eyes glued to her hazel eyes that were now darkened from the lack of sunlight in the sky. They were still beautiful but they reached their highest potential in the light of day, even when he watched from afar. The way her eyes brightened with happiness could make the meanest of people feel _something._ And, her smile was contagious.

"Hey," she mumbled, her voice coming out squeaky, making him smile. She bat her eyelashes, nervous and bit down on her lower lip.

She held the door open, trying to keep her limbs steady from shaking. She faked a smile, trying to hide how truly anxious she was and how her spine shivered. A boy would actually be coming to her house. _Damon_ came to her house. The only boy's ever in her house were her brother and father. No one else was aloud. Her parent's logic would be Jeremy would invite a friend over to ply video games and that boy would seduce her. And, having a boy over was a definite _no_ between her brother and father. She had been surprised they agreed to this, but time had passed. She was older now. They wanted to see how much they could truly trust her. She couldn't let them down, even if Damon's presence hazed her every thought.

"Come in." she said, stepping aside to let him walk in. He smiled, obviously fake, sensing the _sexual_ tension between them. But, he wouldn't use her like that. She was too precious. He would cherish her before he even made a move to get her into bed. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before but she needed to know she was more than a warm body.

He stepped in; making sure he didn't trip over his own feet and look like a fool in front of her. She silently closed the door behind him and mentioned with her hand to follow as she walked into the living room. They reached inside the room moments later and he sat on the couch, following her actions. Laid out in front of them on the glass table were notebooks, a calculator and an Algebra book. All opened. It was clear she tried to get a head start on it or at least try to understand it more.

"What exactly are you having trouble with?" he asked, trying to take away the obvious silence in the room. It seemed she had been scared to talk. She took a deep breath and from the corner of his eyes he could see her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

She chuckled, nervously. "Everything." She paused and took a drink of her coke. "I don't know why it's so hard to understand. Math has always given me a headache, even when I actually tried to understand it." Damon tilted his head at her.

"Then, how the hell have you been passing for half the year if you don't get it?"

She blushed scarlet and bit her lip. "I got it at first to get through small tests but as we got more into the harder ones, I completely lost all of it and I kind of been copying with my two best friends. They understand it a lot more and they basically let me copy their work. I know that sounds bad but I didn't know what else to do. Even when I finally got it, I literally forgot the next day. I swear, I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed onto my body." He laughed at the brunette and shook his head playfully. He turned to her.

"So, in short, you literally know nothing." he joked, raising his eyebrows. Elena dropped her head in shame but nodded nonetheless. He sighed and once again shook his head. He got up from the couch and realized that he sat almost on the other side. He guessed it was his body's reaction to trying to stay away from her because it definitely wanted her. But, he couldn't do that. Not tonight anyway. He sat back down closer to her and tried to ignore that bare legs were almost touching his jean covered ones. He looked down at the book and what page she was on.

"Mr. Tanner wants us to know pages one through twelve for the test. Which seems like much but honestly it's not." he mumbled. Her eyes widened at his words and nodded.

"Um, yes, it is. It's probably not for you because your super smart but to me that feels like it's going to take years to learn all that."

He tried to hold his laugh in and ran his finger across one of the sentences in the book. He tapped his finger and nodded at the book, understanding what it was saying. He turned to Elena and pointed at the page.

"Basically, what it's saying, is it wants you to..."

Elena scooted closer and nodded at everything he was saying trying to understand the lesson and avoid the weird crush she had developed in just a day. She turned to the book and ignored the weird sensation that urged her to kiss the boy next to her.

"Elena, are you listening to me?" his silk voice came and she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in, thinking about him.

"Sorry, I kind of dozed off. I'm listening now."

He nodded and licked his lips after a moment. "Alright. Well, let's get started on this first problem..."

* * *

"Are you thirsty?" Elena asked, reaching for a glass up above her. She stood on her tippy toes and moaned in frustration when her fingertips only grazed the white cup. Damon chuckled at her and came up behind her, grabbing the cup with ease and sitting it down in front of her. He laughed, the sound coming from deep within his chest in her ear. The front of his jeans was pressed into her and bit her lip and tried to keep the X rated images from her head, pushing away the urge to give into what both of their bodies obviously wanted. She licked her lips and turned around, trapped in between Damon and the counter. She completely forgot about her question and tried to keep ehr heart rate steady so it wouldn't jump from her chest.

She batted her eyelashes in disbelief that Damon was really in front of her, so _close_ to her. All she had to do was stand on her tippy toes once more and she would be kissing Damon. She stared up at him from under her thick lashes, her lips slightly parted in anticipation. Her chest suddenly felt heavy and she suddenly felt naked under his gaze. His blue orbs were clouded with one simple emotion that also coursed through her veins... _lust._ It's like she's just enchanted him, ensnaring her with his gaze.

She sensed him squirming with desire from there and then the scent of his cologne drifts in through her nostrils, a scent she was quickly becoming addicted to. A tingling sensation disrupts her ruse and the tables turn. She was now caught in his web. This game of desire was intoxicating and soon becoming overwhelming. She didn't know how much longer she could just stand there and he didn't know either. She swallowed nervously and was prepared to lean closer when suddenly he shook his head and stepped back, his eyes no longer clouded. They instead turned back to the sky blue that she loved to get lost in.

"Sorry." he mumbled, staking another step back, leaning his back against the island. His hands clutched the edges to keep from reaching out to her. He almost gave in. _Almost._

Elena shook her head, her blood turning cold from the bite of rejection. "Yeah, It's fine. No problem. Let's just forget about it." she quickly rushed out before turning her back to him, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment. She grabbed the big jug of flavored water and poured some in the glass, hoping it would take her mind away from the boy behind her.

Her negative thoughts started to creep back into her mind and she sighed silently at the questions her brain kept pushing. Why would he like her? There was literally nothing special about her. She had plain brown eyes and plain brown hair. She was just little old plain Elena Gilbert. And, he was _him._ It shouldn't be surprise that he didn't want to kiss her. The closest she would ever get to kissing him was hugging just like they did the night before. Nothing more. She bit down on her lip in disappointment and brought the glass to her lips.

Warm hands suddenly came around her waist and a hard chest pressed up against her back. Damon's face nuzzled her neck and her breath hitched in her throat at the movement. Was this a dream? Was Damon really holding her? His hands circled around her small frame and came to rest on her hips. He pressed his cheek into hers, his dark lashes lightly tickling the skin of her cheek.

"Angel, don't be like that. It's nothing against you, baby. I don't trust myself not to go _that_ far too soon and I don't want you to think I'm using you. You are far too special to me to use for sex." he rolled his eyes at his self. As if he would ever get the chance _to_ sleep with her. "and, I knew if I kissed you, I wouldn't be able to stop" Her cheeks turned hot at his confession and her mouth dropped open. His right hand moved from her waist and up to her hair, pulling it behind her shoulder. "forgive me, angel? I'm sorry."

Elena couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at his words and, if possible, felt her cheeks grow even brighter. She felt his hand move once again, rubbing over her clothed body, burning through the material of her shirt as if he was touching her bare skin. She licked her lips at his hands running over her body, every action of his hands running straight to her core and she imagined his hands running under her shirt and lighting her skin on fire.

She bit down on her lip and turned in his embrace. His hands slid off her clothed body and rested on the slick counter behind her, leaning closer to her face. She ran a finger across his jawline, slightly smirking when his eyes became nervous anticipating her next move. She cupped his face in her hands and batted her pretty doe eyes at him.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." she whispered, her voice low and seductive. Her hand came around to the back of his neck and played with his ends of his raven hair. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, pouting his lips.

"And, what's that?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed in pleasure. She massaged his scalp, reveling at the softness of his thick black hair before leaning closer to Damon. If he was a cat, he'd be purring by now. She touched her forehead against his and licked her lips. Before a second thought could creep into her mind, she let the words spill from her lips.

"Kiss me." she whispered, slow and seductive.

His eyes shot open in disbelief. There was _no_ way she just said that. It was just his imagination saying what he wanted to hear. Elena Gilbert did _not_ want to kiss him. He was hearing things. Or, so he thought. But, as he looked down at the tiny smirk on her face and her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling in mischief, he knew he wasn't hearing things. She really said she wanted him to kiss her.

He leaned closer and she eyes closed. He moved his hands once again and slowly slid them up her back.

"As you wish, angel." he whispered and leaned in. His lips only grazed hers as another voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Elena?"

The brunette snapped her eyes open and looked over at the voice, fearful it was her parents. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was and blushed embarrassed.

"Jer." she breathed out, her cheeks scarlet. Damon licked his lips and stepped back from her. He guessed it was her brother and not her father by the way he wasn't trying to pummel him for kissing her. He felt his own cheeks grow red. This felt so out of place. Being at Elena's house, almost kissing her, getting caught by her brother. This was _actually_ happening.

"Don't tell mom and dad, Jer. Please." Elena begged, resting her palms on the counter to keep her hand from shaking. Her parents finally trusted her. She couldn't let them down. This wasn't supposed to happen, even if she wanted it too.

Jeremy shook his head at her as if the thought was completely absurd. "I won't. I just didn't know anyone was over since I was at Matt's house. I didn't mean to interrupt." He mumbled before turning around and going up the stairs, leaving the kitchen.

Elena stared at the floor and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before doing it to the other side. She looked back up at the raven-haired boy who was now on the other side of the kitchen.

"I should probably go. It's late." Damon said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. His eyes were cast down at the floor, obviously avoiding looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is. I wouldn't want your family to get worried." He walked out of the kitchen and she trailed behind silently. She tried to push away this weird feeling that _hated_ the thought of Damon leaving. He had to go home at some time. She followed him into the living room and straight to the front door. He paused, his back to her and turned around. He opened his mouth to speak but she held a finger up, telling him to be quiet.

"I forgot that I still have your jacket!"she gasped before turning and running up the stairs. He chuckled at the girl and before he knew it she was already back down the stairs, the jacket in hand.

"Here you go." she smiled, pushing it into his hands. "you took of last night before I could give it back to you. I felt so terrible."

Damon smiled before slipping it on. He could smell her perfume all over it. Vanilla and strawberries. It smelled just like her hair. It had to be from her shampoo. She had to have been wearing it longer than just the amount of time they had talked. He wondered if she slept on it.

"Don't feel bad. I wasn't really worried about it, honestly. Thank you, though." He smiled as he opened the door, ready to walk out.

"Wait, Damon." Elena said from behind him. He turned back around at her voice, his eyebrows raised, nervous. She came closer and tucked a piece if hair behind her ear again.

"Thank you for helping me. I honestly think that I learned something. Now, the trick is let's see how long I can remember it. Maybe you'll have to come over and teach me a lot."

Don't tempt him.

"Well, let's see how you do and we'll go from there." Damon chuckled before in the blink of an eye, her small hands came around his waist and her chocolate hair was the only thing he could see as she buried her face into his shirt. He smiled into her hair and rested his head on top of hers, wrapping his hands around her tight frame. He cupped her face with one of his hands and tilted her head up to his. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her but he just stared at her, silently.

He felt his facial features soften at the sight of her and smiled. His parents warned him about the drugs and the freaks in the streets, but never the ones with the hazel eyes and big smiles with a huge heart. As he looked into her eyes he could feel her searching deep into his soul. He licked his lips before kissing her forehead. It wasn't the right time to kiss her. It had to be more special.

"Goodnight, Elena. Sweet dreams." he mumbled before completely removing his hands from her body and leaving her house to go home.

Elena gasped before whispering quietly as he disappeared down the street. "Goodnight."

* * *

 _Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed all the_ _Delena_ _happiness!_

 _I bet your mad at Jeremy as well. He's not done yet either. Sadly, this story only has two more chapters it shouldn't take more than the next two days to finish. But, I have another story idea and I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT. The thought of it is making me all mushy and happy. It will be a lot of_ _Delena_ _but a lot of people standing in_ _their_ _way and driving them apart. I do want to_ _complete_ _at least two of my other stories before I post the first chapter for the next one because the next one will take a lot of_ _time and energy._

 _Whatcha think?_ :) And _, do me a favor! Go look at my other stories and ine shots about Delena. Love you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls, the cheerleaders. But, he was glad Elena wasn't like them. She was the complete opposite and that's what made her even more special. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks on the football team, and they laughed it up with each other. Damon could only roll his eyes at them. He didn't spot Elena anywhere so he guessed she hadn't got to school yet or she wasn't going to come at all. He hoped she was. The _highlight_ of his day was to see her. And, on the weekends he felt saddened she didn't grace him with her beautiful smile.

He stuffed the scissors into the trash. He didn't have any more use for them and it would be uncomfortable to carry them around all day. The thorns had been successfully plucked from the rose and carefully laid into her locker. He yawned, continuing to walk down the hall when a sudden brown-haired person jumped in front of his sight. For a moment, he thought it was Elena but he was instead met with the squinted brown eyes of her brother. He furrowed his eyebrows when he tried to walk around the boy and Jeremy kept stepping in front of him so he couldn't walk around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded, his voice stern, annoyed. The boy just continued to stare at him and visibly clenched his jaw.

"What are _you_ doing?" The boy replied.

Damon licked his lips, his irritation rising by the moment. " _I'm_ going to my first class. What are _you_ doing? You are in _my_ way."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I mean with my sister. What do you think you are doing with her?" Damon sighed. He should have known. He shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything with your sister. I was teaching her." He responded, his spine starting to shiver in fear. He shouldn't be scared of Elena's little brother but he could do many things to drive her away or make him stay away. Fights weren't his thing. He just wanted to love Elena in peace.

"Kissing her is teaching her?" Jeremy asked skeptically, crossing his arms, sizing Damon up. Damon didn't bother to respond. There would be no point. It would just lead to an argument. Jeremy shook his head, obviously dissatisfied with the lack of Damon's response.

"Whatever. Just stay away from my sister. You won't be able to do anything for her or for her future. I bet you don't even have anything planned for yours. What makes you think you can do something for my sister? Tyler can and he will. He can make Elena's life _very_ comfortable and will love her. So, just stay away." The brown-haired boy spat before leaving Damon and disappearing into the crowd of teenagers.

Damon sighed. Of course. Just when he thought life couldn't get better, something jumped right back up and said 'Nope. Not today' and completely shattered his mood. He shook his head and continued walking down the hall until Elena appeared with her bright smile, so contagious he had to smile back.

"Hey Damon." she greeted, her hands pressing her notebooks to her chest. He spotted the rose in between her fingers just as she always had it and bit back the urge to stare at it as he remembered stuffing it into her locker with the small note next to it.

He faked a smile, trying to forget about Jeremy's past words. "Hey," he replied. Stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them from twitching. Despite Elena's beauty this morning, he couldn't stop thinking about what Jeremy had said. It hurt, he had to admit. The little brother basically said that he would be nothing and he wouldn't be able to take care of Elena. He knew in a way it wasn't true. He was taking over their father's company but he was in no way shape or form able to be there for Elena. After all, she was _her._ He wasn't what she nodded and she deserved better. She ran a hand through his hair as they walked down the hall, silently. The only sounds between them were the kids slamming lockers and talking loud as they stepped into their classrooms.

"What's wrong?" She asked from behind him, placing her hand on his leather jacket. He cursed internally when he couldn't feel her familiar warmth through the material and sighed.

"Nothing. Let's just go to class" he mumbled under his breath, knowing she could hear every word. Elena just shook her head and licked her lips as they stepped into the classroom. She paused in the doorway and talked to Caroline and Bonnie for the last few minutes before school officially started.

The bell rung minutes later and the three girls walked inside before the teacher closed the door like he did every morning. But, this time, Elena didn't sit in her usual spot by the wall. Instead, she sat right next to him and he resisted the urge to drop his mouth open in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide. She turned to him and furrowed her eyebrows as if she was honestly confused at the question.

"I'm sitting with you." She responded, a teasing smile on her lips, an eyebrow raised. She opened her notebook and sat her pencil on top of the white paper, ready to start the lesson the teacher planned to give. Tyler walked in, and sat a tardy note on top of the shelf like he always did and from the corner of his eye, he saw Elena next to Damon. He came closer to them.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He demanded, his eyes hardening as he continued to look back and forth between them. She just rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed and before she could answer, the teacher came to the front of the classroom.

"Tyler. Seat. Now." Mr. Tanner seethed, turning his back to the class and writing the lesson name on the white board. Tyler just grumbled and moved to his seat, his jaw clenched as he continued to stare at the couple across the room. Damon licked his lips and tried not to tilt his head much so he would see Tyler boring a hole in his soul. He just took a deep breath and paid attention to the teacher, hoping Tyler would turn away and forget about him.

He didn't. Tyler stared throughout the whole class period until the bell rung.

Damon all but jumped up from his desk, ready to run out of the classroom. He didn't want to fight Tyler. He didn't like to fight. It wasn't his thing and he knew that's what the brown-haired boy would want. Thankfully, Elena hadn't noticed his fear. She was once again talking with her friends. He thought their names were Carol or Benny... something like that. He hadn't really paid attention and he didn't really care too. He slipped out before she could notice he was gone.

Once out of the hallway, he went into the empty gym to take a shortcut to his next class. He continued walking silently until he heard a loud 'bang' come from the gym door. He saw two pairs of feet appear in front of him and he carefully looked up to see Jeremy and Tyler standing before him with their arms crossed. He knew what they were about to do. He only wished he could find some way out of it.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?" Jeremy demanded, his fist clenched at his side. Damon swallowed nervously. He stayed silent.

"Plus, Elena's mine anyway. I don't know why she would ever want to be with you to begin with. Why _would_ she pick _you_ over me?" Tyler commented, throwing his head back in laughter like a sociopath.

Damon rested the urge to roll his eyes but quickly realized that would only cause more trouble. "Look you two..." he started. "I'm not trying to cause trouble. I'm just going to class"

"I bet your Elena's secret admirer..." Tyler pointed out, raising his eyebrows and the silence he got in response was enough for him. He laughed. "I knew it!"

"I'm not her secret admirer..." Damon weakly replied, trying to defend himself.

The boys only rolled their eyes and came closer. Damon took a step back. And, they came closer this time, pushing him hard as he flew back, smacking his back and head on the brick wall of the gym. He felt fear curl up in his stomach and pushed back the scenarios where this could go _very_ wrong. The teenage boys came closer and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. A fist landed on his jaw, making his head snap to the side and his eyes shot open, his blood boiling.

Before he knew it, he had raised his fist and hit the one who punched him. Jeremy's head flung back from the action and regret instantly filled Damon's being. He couldn't stoop to their level. He shouldn't. And, he was Elena's brother. He heard the doors opened once again as Jeremy threw himself on the ground as if Damon had done it. Tyler held his hands up in surrender, innocently, at the person that walked through and backed away from both of them.

"Jeremy?" A soft voice came from the doors. Damon's head shot over to the sound and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Elena" Damon cried as she bent down to check on her brother. Jeremy just told her he was okay and wiped his blood mouth with the back of his hand. She looked at the three boys and huffed.

"What is going on here? What the hell happened?" She demanded, looking right at Damon in question.

She wouldn't believe him. No matter what he said. Her little brother was on the ground, his mouth bleeding and _his fist was_ clenched. Not Tyler's or even Jeremy's. _He_ hit him. No matter what the teenagers planned to do before, it didn't matter anymore.

"I.." Damon started but closed in mouth and dropped his head in shame. He had no words.

"He hit Jeremy" Tyler pipped up, biting back a smirk when Elena's eyes shot back over to Damon's accusingly. Tyler helped Jeremy up as Elena let go of her little brother and came close to Damon.

" _You_ hit him?" She asked and he turned his head away to avoid her piercing stare. He nodded silently. Regret washed over him like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down his spine, making him shiver. How he longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. He laid his hand on her brother and that was it.

"I can't believe you" she gasped before turning back to her brother. "Come on, Jer. Let's go clean you up" She wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk, Tyler silently trailing behind them. He continued to look at them until Elena turned back, her face a mixture of pain and anger. She shook her head at him, disappointed, turning his blood cold. She probably hated him now. Right before the door closed, Tyler turned his head back and smirked before the three left, leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

 _Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved playing with your feelings! Tell me what you think_ _below :_ _P_

 _I want to give a huge_ _shout out_ _to these authors because I love their stories and have had the pleasure of talking with them multiple times:_

 _scarlett2112_

 _Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _deepwater1978_

 _Mariah April May (even though she may never see this but I still want you all to look at her stories because they are amazing)_

 _I you can forgive me Bonnie! I didn't want to bother you, honestly. I have updated "Bottom of the Ocean" as well. The second and final chapter to "Promise" will be updated tomorrow. Love you guys! There's only one chapter left!_


	5. Chapter 5

Damon flopped down on his bed, his eyes swollen. He would describe his heartache as like the music of a great orchestra. At times it was quiet and allowed him to function, at other times the violins would play and he would be sad, then at other times it would rise to a crescendo and the anger would burst from his chest in a vicious shout of anguish. But, now it was quiet inside. Even the pain was gone. Everything was just... _numb._

He turned on his side, ready to sleep another day away when he heard shuffling outside of his door. He rolled his eyes when Stefan and his mother started whispering to each other right outside. He knew they were worried but he just wanted to be alone. And, he didn't bother to try and hear what they were saying anymore. It was always the same stuff. They were _worried,_ or they _cared_ they wanted him to get better. He shouldn't let this destroy his life. Please. As if he had one to begin with. She _was_ his life and now he was lifeless. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to eat or go out. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Get away from my door!" he snapped, yelling at them from his bed. He threw one of the pillows at the door, not expecting anything to come from it. He just wanted to throw something. But, it worked. When the silk covered pillow hit the door, Lily and Stefan sighed and walked away. They would both be gone for a few hours so he could finally get some sleep without them prying on everything he did. His mother was even paranoid that he would kill himself, just because he didn't want to go to school see her. He couldn't even sleep because the silence scared Lily. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He wasn't _that_ far gone. He still had a sliver of hope that Elena would listen to him, even though he knew it was slim to none.

Minutes later he heard the door close and blew out a breath in relief. Stefan had football practice and his mom was going to the store to buy groceries meaning she would be gone for two hours or so. It would give him enough time to finally sleep. He slid his hand under his pillow and laid his head down on it, finally relaxing now that his family was gone. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a soft knock on the front door, so small he could barely hear it. If he had his fire going then he wouldn't have heard it. But in the silence of the hundred-year-old Boarding House, any squeak and whisper could be heard. He snapped his eyes open, squinting his eyes at the sound. He threw off the blankets and walked downstairs, mumbling something about disturbing his sleep. He reached the bottom of the steps, clenching his jaw at the repeated soft knock that came from the other side of the door. He stared at it before quickly rushing to open the door, his blood boiling, ready to snap at the person on the other side. Holding in his emotions weren't his thing. He grabbed the door handle and threw it open, his mouth opening to scream at the person but when his eyes landed on the brown eyes, his mouth went dry.

"Elena," he gasped, his eyes growing wide. The doe eyed brunette licked her lips, nervous, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She wore a tight red t-shirt, a small gold necklace dipping in front of her shirt in the middle of her bra. Her legs were covered in her usual blue jeans and sneakers. He watched as she looked to the floor and took a breath, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants. But, she didn't speak. And, all he could wonder is why was she here?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the girl. She just shook her head and sighed. She took one step inside the house and before he knew it, she had her arms around his neck and finally she placed her lips on his.

Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around the both of them, along with all of their worries, their troubles and problems. She made him feel like none of that mattered, whether it was a kiss or her presence. It was a small yet warm kiss. I honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. This isn't what he thought would happen when he saw her again, or _if_ he saw her again but he certainly wasn't going to object. She kicked the door closed with her foot and pressed him against the wall, her hands on his chest. He rested his hands on her waist, tilting his head to get a better angle for the both of them.

And, just when she moaned into the kiss, his eyes shot open and he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Her chest quickly rose and fell trying to catch her breath and he found himself doing the same, licking his lips, tasting sweet chocolate. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Elena," he started, pursing his lips. "Do you not remember why this all happened in the first place? Why you were even pissed at me?" He asked in disbelief. "I _hit_ your brother! What don't you understand about that? I _hurt_ your little brother. Why are you even here?"

He masked his guilt with anger and tried to hide the fact that he was completely and utterly disgusted with himself for hurting her little brother, no matter what he was planning on doing to him. He ran a hand through his raven hair and huffed.

Elena licked her lips and pushed herself away from the wall. She came closer and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Jeremy told me everything." She stated, making his blood go cold. He froze and his breath hitched in his throat. He didn't know what to do or think or even feel. Jeremy had told Elena what actually happened? Was this true? It had to be. Or, she wouldn't be standing right here in front of him. He shook his head, doing a double take.

"What?" He asked, his mouth open. She stepped closer. If she were too stand on her tippy toes, their lips would meet again. He tried to calm his racing heart and the thought and tried not to let his thoughts and blood go south.

She nodded wordlessly. "Yeah, after I got him home and I started to clean him up, he told me to stop and pushed my hand away from his face. I asked why he wanted me to stop because he was bleeding and in pain and he said that he couldn't do this. I kept pushing I asked 'do what?' And he came clean with everything. He said how he and Tyler planned to corner you and drive you away from me when he first saw you at the house. And, he said when I came inside the gym to look for you, he purposely made it seem like you hit him for no reason. And, I couldn't even tell you how mad I was Damon. I _never_ would have expected this type of behavior from my brother. I kind of expected it from Tyler but he hasn't really been talking to me so I finally thought he let the notion of me and him go. But, clearly, he had been plotting the whole time. I ran out of my house and straight over here. I had to tell you how sorry I was and how trusting I was of them. I never would have expected either of them to do something so despicable. I so angry at both of them and I still am..." She stated, clenching her jaw.

She paused for a minute before continuing. "Jeremy said to tell you how sorry he was and how wrong he had been. He said he should have even thought about doing something like that. And, he said he hopes you'll forgive him and me..." She paused, taking a deep breath. The next moment, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Damon, I'm so sorry. I hate myself for believing what I saw because a part of me was saying 'No, Damon, wouldn't do that. He too nice. _My_ Damon would never hurt anyone, let alone my own brother but Tyler was saying things in my ear and I believed it! What is wrong with me? I know I shouldn't have let them deceive me but I never would have thought my own _brother_ would do this to me and destroy my happiness. Damon, I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I _need_ it. I'm so sorry." She cried, placing her hands over her face.

Her cries of pain were like chalk against a board in his ears. It was the most heart wrenching thing he had ever heard in his life and he found himself curling his arms around her waist, kissing her hands that hid her face.

"Elena, please, don't cry. Of course, I forgive you. I would be pissed at me too if you hurt my brother. I don't blame you in anyway. Please don't cry." He begged, continuing to kiss the skin of her hands until she finally pulled them away. Her eyes were red and puffy, glossy with tears. Her skin had turned pale from driving herself crazy from thinking about all of this and he couldn't help but give into anything she wanted so she wouldn't shed another tear.

She looked up at him through her clumped, dark lashes. "Really? You forgive me?" He nodded. "Why?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I? You made a mistake. It's not unforgivable. It's not to me at least. Do you forgive _me?_ "

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean? Forgive you for what?"

He sighed and looked to the floor ashamed. "For hitting your brother. Even though him and Tyler planned to corner me, I still hit Jeremy. And, I shouldn't have, Elena. Why aren't you mad?"

"Well, for one, none of this would have happened if he and Tyler never planned this stupid thing and I'm more pissed at him that you. Of course, I was upset you hit him and he's my little brother and I'll protect him no matter what but when he told me what _actually_ kind of glad you hit him, honestly. He really needed to get hit in the head because something was seriously wrong with him whenever he planned this. I'm just happy that he told me the truth instead of living with a lie and letting me believe that you hit him out of the blew."

Damon chuckled and her arms came around his neck and she pulled him closer.

"So, we're okay, right?" He asked, staring at her lips before meeting her gaze.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're more than okay." She purred, burying her face into his chest. She sighed happily when she felt his warm skin against her cheek and moved her hands around his waist. Damon closed his eyes, still in disbelief that she was really here and forgave him, and sat his head on top of hers.

"I love you." She blurted out suddenly after minutes of silence. His eyes hot open at the revelation and he move his head off of hers. She couldn't have said. She _didn't_ just say that. He was dreaming again. This was all a dream. He would wake up in his bed and none of this would have happened. She would still be mad at him. Maybe none of this actually happened. Maybe he was dreaming all of this and he would wake at any moment. He entire body froze all over again and he pulled back enough to look at her. She gave him a questioning look form the loss of contact.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you say?"

She looked at him weirder. "That... I love you?" She asked in a question as if she was unsure if that was the answer he wanted.

"You love me?"

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked, his mouth open, looking at her like she was crazy.

"A lot of reasons." She replied, shrugging.

"Name one."

"Because your genuinely nice to me. You don't have an ulterior motive for being friends with me. You're not looking for sex or want anything in return besides my friendship and not any boys that I've met have done that."

When he didn't respond, she started to get nervous and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Do you not like or something, Damon?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. She took a step back as if she was getting ready to take off if he said something that hurt her feelings.

"No, no!" He said, grabbing her hands, trying to pull her closer to him. "I mean, I _do_ like you, I just never thought you would like _me_."

"Well, I do." She stated, letting him pull her into his embrace. She smiled into his skin and hugged him as his arms curled around her waist.

Silence filled the air until he finally spoke.

"I love you too you know."

"I know." She replied, a teasing smile on her face before the door opened and in walked Damon's mother. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of them hugging and his shirt off. She put her hand son her hips and dropped the groceries in her hands.

"Mom, this isn't what it looks like, I swear."

Before his mother could respond, someone rounded the corner and entered the Boarding House. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the couple and then Lily.

"Nice." Was all Stefan said before going upstairs as Lily wordlessly picked up her bags and went into the kitchen.

Elena giggled before blushing.

"Talk about bad luck."

"Tell me about it."

"But, we do need to go upstairs. I need to tell you something." Damon murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bottom of the staircase. She looked at him confused but stayed silent, letting him pull her into his room. Before she had time to look around, the hand that held hers turned her body around to meet his gaze. He visibly sighed and took a deep breath, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You know all those roses and notes you get in your locker..."

"Yeah?"

"That was all me."

* * *

 _So, I basically redid this chapter because a bunch of people were saying that Elena didn't know that Damon was her secret admirer. I know that! Not everything needs to be said. Of course, she was going to find out. You just didn't read that part. But, I'm not going to get angry over it. I redid it so here you go._

 _MYFML is now_ _complete_ _and I hope you all enjoyed. I_ _really did enjoy_ _writing this story! And, I personally liked the way it ended._

 _I didn't bother my beta for this final chapter because she is dealing with private_ _matters and I didn't want to disturb her or add more onto her plate but make sure you check her and her_ _Delena_ _stories out: Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _Tell_ _me your final_ _thoughts :_ _) And, I hope to see you on my other stories and upcoming ones. Bye!_


End file.
